


Static in my stomach

by MainstreamHecker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, PWP, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, was doing some digital spring cleaning and got cliffhanged by a fic i wrote 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MainstreamHecker/pseuds/MainstreamHecker
Summary: “How clueless are you right now?""I know the basic anatomy and mechanism." Prowl huffed indignantly."Right. Blank slate then."....aka they fuck guys





	Static in my stomach

"Is this your first time?"

"No" he laughed, giddy, drunk with anticipation. "Yours?"

Swallow. Don't lie. "Yes..."

Tumbler cupped Prowl's face and kissed him. Yes. Kissed him. Lips on soft tender lovable lips because he took off his faceplate. Tumbler trust him enough to show himself, to caress him in kisses and that itself put a tremble in Prowl's knees.

He pulled away. The nervousness a jumble of static that made him feel like he was going to purge.

"Hey, hey," Tumbler cooed, "it's alright. We'll start slow. Then we'll see how far it'll go yeah?"

Prowl nod, breath coming in a stuttering exhale. Hands awkwardly hovering over Tumbler's arms, eyes darting from his face to his body, he couldn't settle where to stare without being rude. Wait. Is it rude not to stare. Projectiles. Variables. Probability. Come on think!

He couldn't think, but it didn't matter as Tumbler took his hands, settling them on his waist. Another kiss. Kisses are good. He likes kisses. "mmmh okay. So do you have preferences? How clueless are you right now?"

"I know the basic anatomy and mechanism." Prowl huffed indignantly.

"Right." Facepalm, but he looks fond. Tender. There goes his knees again. "Blank slate then."

"Is this... I mean. Is this a good idea?"

"Hmmm." Tumbler pushed him away but his hands won't let go, instead gripping tighter in fear of rejection. Prowl sat on his ass and Tumbler climbed up his lap, elbows resting on his shoulders, fingers intertwined behind his head. "Maybe. Whatever it is I enthusiastically volunteer, and its not a do or die Prowler. You're free to back away when things are not fun anymore."

"So fun is the only thing that matters?" he tried joke back.

"Hey what's the point of keeping it on of its not making you happy? This is happy time."

"Oh dear god don't call it that."

"What? Happy time? Come on laugh with me," Tumbler squished his cheeks, giggled, and wriggled around. Prowl is not laughing but a certain part of him is definitely happy.

Tumbler saw his troubled look still haven't vanished, a worried frown graced his face. Prowl jumped. Worried in turn, all the facial expressions were overwhelming.

“Can i make a confession?”

“Of course,” Prowl smoothed his hand along Tumbler’s back, “anything.”

“I’m... I’m actually really nervous.” He whispered shyly, peeking from Prowl’s shoulder. 

A wave of fondness flood through Prowl, making the static in his stomach coil and shudder. The need to kiss him was immense. Prowl see no reason not to.

The bumping of their crotch plate as they grinded into each other snapped Prowl back to reality. They broke with a whine from Tumbler and saliva bridging their lips. "Tumbler-" he avoided another attempt to suck his lips. Tumbler went to his neck instead. "Tumbler are we... I mean I don't minnngh.. Um."

A resigned sigh on the crook of his neck made him shiver. "Okay. Okay I really wanna do this but this is too much pressure."

"What-"

"God dammit Prowl why can't you have your first time with a wise and seasoned mentor like everyone else?"

"You slept with your mentor?!!" he screeched.

"No!! Ew! I slept with someone else's mentor. Its totally different." he scrubbed his face into Prowl's neck, a tremor ran down his back. "The. The thing i-is I'm kinda..."

Prowl soothed a hand down his back, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he whispered, kissing those adorable head fins.

That finally enticed a laugh out of Tumbler, "You see! I'm the one that's supposed to comfort you but I just. Suck. I can't handle... responsibilities. Period." 

"What else is new."

He kicked Prowl on the back, legs wrapped around his hips, he curled in closer, still hiding his face under Prowl's jaw. "I really want this to be great for you."

"Maybe it won't be great."

Tumbler snapped back to look him in the eye, "Yeah maybe you-"

Prowl cradled the back of his head softly, "But I never expected it to be anything. Never expected /you/ to be anything... but just here. With me."

Tumbler hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing under his eyes, "Already prepared to be disappointed huh?"

"With you?" he turned his head to kiss a palm, "Always."

A deep inhale, he saw Tumbler trying to steel himself. "Okay. So lets... Basics. Which one you prefer?"

"I uh..."

"Do you even masturbate?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" he sputtered. Don't lie. He didn't ask how many times.

"So spike or valve? Any preference?"

"I'm not.... sure??"

"Do you mind," Tumbler pushed Prowl to lean on the walls, shifting to get comfortable on his lap. "I like using my valve better. We'll just try to explore your spike first. Today."

The implication that there will be a second time, probably more, made Prowl nod enthusiastically. Then there was a snick of a panel opening and he froze. That wasn't him. Wetness on his crotch, the smell assaulting his sensors. Prowl sat ramrod straight, lips thinning in a line as he revised back on the basic education of anatomy-

Tumbler tilted his head by gripping his chin, molding their lips back together. With a smack, they separated, Tumbler guided Prowl to face down and...

His valve lips are big and fat, "Touch me," and so wonderfully soft. "hhmmmngh" Tumbler moaned as Prowl pinched and rub his lips with his fingers.

He shifted higher on his knees, Prowl slip a finger into his slit, bumping into his swelling nub and he jerked. Prowl snapped his hands away, "No, no come back.... hunff just." his hand is guided back between Tumbler's thighs, shaking fingers slid between his folds, gathering the wetness. 

"Just o-ooh... yeaah oh that's good. You're doing so good hmmmmh. O-oh!" he jolted again when Prowl inserted a finger, just a tip wriggling into the hole, insistant hands on Prowl's elbow. "y-yeah.. do that, Prowl please... don't stop."

"You uh..." Prowl gulped, circling his fingertip, teasing the rim. Tumbler is already so hot and wet, lubricant drooling up to his wrist. "You sure have intense reaction..."

"Yeah," Tumbler whined. "Just stop w-when I say soooo ooh!! Oh! Hunnghff oh hah," Prowl buried his fingers down to the knuckles, his palm bumped his red swollen nub. He closed his eyes, savoring the heat, his other fingers pulled on those soft soft lips again. Tumbler squealed.

Prowl's mouth watered at the thought of kissing them. Of making out with his valve, eating them like how he ate Tumbler's face earlier. But later. Because there will be a later. Because Tumbler loves him and trust him to do this again, to bear himself whenever Prowl wants.

It's heady, the power, the control. He inserted another finger, lubricant already bubbling out, dripping onto his thigh. Tumbler's hip jumped back but he followed, crushing the folds with his knuckles. "Aah hunff. Prowl. Your spike please hhahh hnff nngk!"

Prowl released his spike and instantly hands engulfed him. He sucked in a breath at the first foreign touch on his equipment, his fingers spasming inside Tumbler, making him squeal filthily. "Ooh! Oh! No... Prowl I'm soooo close hunff!"

"Can I- can you come? I want to make you come." Prowl fucked him vigorously with his fingers, circling his wrist to grind his nub.

"Yes! Oooh yes. Anything for you," Tumbler leaned on his shoulder, ass up in the air, hips pumping to fuck his hole with Prowl's fingers. "You're so good. Soo ohh good at this." he slipped the hand from Prowl's spike to furiously rub his nub, smearing it with beads of transfluid.

Prowl mouthed at his jaw, reveling in his moans as they increased in pace. Getting faster and louder, "hhhnff!! Hah ah nngk!! Oh OOH!!" Tumbler screamed when he finally came, squirting on his hand, calipers squeezing his fingers.

"hmmmnh..." Prowl moaned into his cheeks, continuing his ministrations until a hand pushed his away. Even then he managed a farewell caress to the sensitized nub. Tumbler flinched. "Sorry... You're just so- oh Primus I want you."

Prowl's dripping hand was guided to his spike, smearing the lubricant, then Tumbler pinned it to his stomach with his valve. Wet and warm folds kissing the underside of Prowl's spike as he grinded them together. "I want you too," he whispered needily.

He lifted himself up on his knees, hands on Prowl's shoulders as he gazed into his eyes. Prowl opened his mouth but nothing came, too captivated. In him, in the situation, in the feeling. "Hold yourself up for me, please."

For an embarrassing moment Prowl wasn't sure what he meant. Tumbler laughed at him, and despite his flushing face Prowl chuckled back. "What? Forgot where your spike is?" they tried to kiss but their smile keep pulling their lips back.

Both of their hands held Prowl up as Tumbler lowered himself. First those luscious lips kissed the head of his spike, then they spread, inviting Prowl deeper and deeper. His spike dilating ring by ring of calipers and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His heels dug on the berth to stop from kicking out.

"Hmmngmpph," only Tumbler's hand on his stopped him from pulling away. His other hand clawing the wall behind his head as Tumbler stopped when the fit was too tight. Pulling out and dropping slowly deeper. "O-oh nngk! Haaah!"

"Oh thats it," Tumbler cooed. Biting his lips as he gyrated his hips, "You're doing so good oh yeeesss," he hissed, finally smacking his nub on Prowl's crotch.

"Tumbler-"

He was hushed, fleeting kisses on his flushed and sweaty cheeks, "Take a deep breath Prowler. Thaaats it. Hmmmngh, you feel that? Good?"

"P-perfect," he chocked out.

"Perfect. Come on feel this," moaned Tumbler, guiding his fingers to rub at his rim, to feel where they were connected. "Feel that? Y-you stretch me so good, filled me up to the brim. Ooh... Ah!" he squeaked as Prowl dared to pinch at his sopping wet lips. "Aannh yesss. How does it feel Prowler? Come on talk to me."

"Blistering," Prowl rested his brow on Tumbler's collar. He panted, "Wet. Wonderful. Tempting. Oh god, so tempting... I'm gonna come already."

"Hey why not," Tumbler shrugged and circled his hips.

Prowl lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Tumbler's waist, one hand on his aft the other on his shoulder to restrict his movement. "W-wait no I-"

"Hey it's okay. This is our secret. We'll settle ego and performance later. Right now it's your first time, just feel good."

“B-buh” Prowl sputtered but relented as Tumbler took his hand in his. 

He bounced on Prowl’s spike, grinding every few offset rhythm. His flushed face, the wet slap of every thrust, the pressure. It’s heady. It’s overwhelming. Prowl wasn’t sure wether he’s going to come or pass out first.

His body decided that it’s going out with a bang. Prowl never noticed when his hands moved, but suddenly he’s bouncing Tumbler’s hips with a pace that made him stumble. Hands gripped his shoulders as he thrust carelessly. Their hips smacking with a bruising force as he chased his release.

“Oh! Oooh!!” Prowl came buried to the hilt, grinding as he wet the very back of the valve. “hmmmmnh”

“Oooh you monster.” Tumbler chuckled as he regained his footing, “We really have to explore that beast later.”

“S-sorry...”

“It’s fine, although rather anti climatic if I must say.”

“I can- can finish you,” Prowl reached out even as his world started to blur around the edges. 

Tumbler shook his head, lifting himself off Prowl’s lap with a hiss, a mess of his and Prowl’s fluid dripped from his valve. The coiling static in him smoothed out in satisfaction.

His body numb in the afterglow, Tumbler laid him down on the berth. A soft kiss graced his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, we have time.” Their fingers tangled together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As Prowl slowly fell asleep, something inside him started to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the mess.
> 
> can you see where i picked off from the wip. Man im still proud of my old self, my creative drive is all gone now.


End file.
